falsa amnesia
by kena86
Summary: Buzz finge amnesia en el planeta Z, descubriendo la identidad del emperador zurg, y a la emperatriz del mal
1. Chapter 1

Nave del comando espacial # 42, equipo Lightyear:

-Entonces vieron al Emperador Zurg de camino a Tangea- informa Buzz a su equipo.

-¿para que fue alla?- pregunta XR.

-la presidente fue de visita, para hablar sobre los recursos naturales del planeta para que entraran al comercio- explica Buzz.

-¿aunque sabia que el rey nova se negaría?- dice XR, escéptico de que la presidente tuviera éxito en su misión.

-si, pero la presidente es ruda… en el sentido de carácter- dice Mira, ya que ella le informo a la presidenta de los recursos naturales, ya que desea que su planeta participe más en la unión espacial, pero no tenía mucha esperanza.

-y obvio el Malvado Emperador Zurg quieres arruinarlo todo, ó por lo menos secuestrar a la presidenta- replica Buzz.

-pero Buzz Lightyear lo detendrá ¿verdad Buzz?- dice Booster con voz soñadora.

-asi es Booster-responde Buzz con ánimo y decisión.

En Tangea, Zurg ya llego. –bueno, presidenta, podría ahorrarme el trabajo y explicarme cuales son estos recursos naturales que le interesan de este planeta- dice el emperador ante el par de dignatarios, el rey nova y la presidente están atrapados en unas tentáculos de un nuevo robot de zurg.

-en tus sueño, zurg- responde la presidenta desafiante.

-*sigh* que lastimas, si no consigo yo esos recursos... pues no me ire con las manos, me la llevare para darles una lección a la unión galáctica- declara.

-ash, ya casate y deja el universo en paz-dice Nova.

-…mmmph, ja… jaja… jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-zurg ríe maniáticamente, los presentes no saben cual es la gracia, y asi esta un largo rato, sin mencionar que trata de respirar.

La risa de Zurg distrae a casi todos, solo nova que está en una posición que lo obliga ver al cielo del agujero que hizo zurg en su palacio y allí ve la nave 42 acercándose, así que decide no hacer nada, ni siquiera usar sus poderes.

-jajajaja..jaja…ja…ah… -zurg finalmente deja de reir.

-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?-pregunta Nova, tal vez pueda distraer al emperador mientras llega el equipo de su hija.

-no espero que entienda porque fue gracioso… para mi- responde Zurg.

-¿podria explicarse?-

-¿para que? Volvamos a nuestro asunto ¿entonces presidenta?- repite Zurg.

-no dire nada- responde la presidenta.

-¡bien! ¡Pues prepárese para la hospitalidad hostil del planeta Z!- exclama Zurg, con una señal ordena a sus robots que tomen prisionera a la presidenta, ella se retuerce de los tentáculos pero no logra zafarse. Sin embargo, antes de que los robots lleguen a ella, son destruidos por rayos lasers. –Lightyear- susurra Zurg, antes de volver la mirada para ver al famoso equipo acercarse, no le sorprende ni lo intimida, vuelve hacer una señal para que sus robots ataquen, "la rutina" piensa Zurg, pero debe aprovechar y llevarse a la presidenta a su nave, sin embargo, el rey Nova aprovecho la leve distracción de Zurg para salir de los tentáculos del robot con sus poderes y también sacar a la presidente y salir corriendo aun con el robot tras ellos. *sigh* -las cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles ¿eh?- se dice a si mismo-

-¡Zurg!- oye la exclamación de Buzz acercándose.

-¡ya sé quién soy, no gastes mi nombre!- replica Zurg con una creativa respuesta.

-ummm… ok…- Buzz directamente ataca con su laser, Zurg esquiva los disparos sin ninguna dificultad.

-no estoy interesado en jugar al tiro al blanco, Lightyear- dice Zurg alejándose, con una mueca de burla en su mascara robotica, haciendo entender que no quería perder el tiempo con un "juego de niños", así que activa su cañón de mano y empieza abrir huecos por el palacio Tangeriano para hallar a la presidenta, Buzz trata de alcanzarlo, pero se le escurre con facilidad, Mira, quien ve como su hogar está siendo destrozado, y destruye a todo robot posible para ir tras zurg y detenerlo, pero son demasiados, el uso de sus poderes la está cansando. De pronto del otro lado de la sala vuelve a entrar el rey nova atravesando la pared con la presidente, se oye que del otro lado, el pulpo robótico pelea contra la pared para llegar a ellos.

-XR, Booster- llama Mira a sus compañeros que también hacen su parte destrozando a todos los robots posibles-lleven a la presidenta a nuestra nave y protéjanla-.

-¿Dónde está Buzz?- se pregunta Booster preocupado alcanzando a la presidenta.

Buzz seguía a Zurg, quien trata de ignorarlo, sin embargo se da cuenta que perdió el rastro del rey y la presidenta-rayos, ¿adónde se habran ido?-.

-zurg, por orden del comando estelar estas arrestado por atacar el palacio tangeriano- dice Buzz.

-¿sabes? Has dicho eso tantas veces que debería ser tu lema y no "al infinito y mas alla"-dice Zurg cansinamente volviéndose y levantando su arma.

Fue un ataque rápido, Buzz escapa del tiro, pero si destroza una columna, y todo empieza a temblar-mmm, parece que destroce la columna principal de la estructura, no fue buena idea destruir todas las paredes del palacio, ahora todo se nos vendrá abajo ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta tranquilamente zurg con una voz que aparenta inocencia pero esta avergonzada por su error, Buzz está algo aterrado, retoma vuelo para buscar una salida, todos sienten como el palacio empieza a derrumbarse.

-¡XR! ¡Booster! ¡A la nave!- exclama Mira, mientras los robots que se salvan de los pedazos de techo vuelven a la nave Z.

-¿pero, y Buzz?-pregunta Booster desesperado.

-el sabra que hacer, Booster, siempre lo hace-dice Mira muy triste alejando la nave.

Buzz tiene dificultades para salir, ya que siguió a Zurg a la parte más profunda del castillo, ve un hueco al exterior -¡Buzz, cuidado!- escucha alguien antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda.

La nave 42 del equipo Lightyear se había alejado para que los robots no tomaran represalias contra ellos, con suerte apenas iban a salir del planeta otra nave del comando estelar se acerco, -llevense a la presidenta a mi padre, nosotros volveremos por buzz- ordena Mira con desespero.

-disculpa, pero yo quiero volver a mi pa…- trata de replicar el rey.

-¡el palacio ya no esta Papá! ¡no voy a discutir ahora!- Mira empuja al rey nova a la otra nave con frustación. Una vez descargados de los pasajeros extras dan media vuelta a la nave y regresan a la zona destruida, antes de llegar ven que la nave de zurg apenas despega y se va.

-se tomaron su tiempo ¿Qué habran hecho?- se pregunta xr.

-¡a quien le importa! ¡debemos buscar a Buzz!-exclama Booster saliendo precipitadamente de la nave. Y empezar a remover los escombros, pero se les adelantaron.


	2. Chapter 2

"duele la cabeza, seguro me rompi unas costillas, que curioso, las camas de la enfermería no son cómodas, pero esta si lo es…"

-entonces Doc, ¿está diciendo que hay una pequeña probabilidad de que Lightyear..- "escucho una voz, la conozco, pero prefiero volver a dormir, siento que estoy despertando, no quierp dejar la cama, pero mi cerebro se está activando y también los recuerdos, Tangea, la presidenta, zurg, el derrumbe"- tenga amnesia?- "¿amnesia? ¿Qué es amnesia? Mi cerebro sigue aletargado".

-si, pero ya se lo repetí, una "pequeña" probabilidad- dice una voz aguada.

-mmm, pues parece que tendré que traer robots para que lo vigilen si se sale de control- "responde la voz robótica decepcionada. finalmente estoy despierto, pero mantengo los ojos cerrados, estoy cerca de Zurg, ¿Dónde? No sabe, tal vez su nave… o en el planeta z, ¿Cuánto tiempo habre estado inconsciente?"

-mi emperador ¿Qué le digo si despierta?- pregunta la vos aguado, que ahora Buzz reconoce como un cerebro doctor.

-pues… le dices que es mi prisionero, y que lo torturare…y… déjame ver… que lo usare para que el comando estelar ser rinda… eso le dices, hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor- "¿zurg improvisa? ¿No tenia eso planeado desde el principio que me trajo con el?" – peeero… si tiene amnesia, me avisas de inmediato para llamar… Zurg, "amnesia" piensa Buzz "¿Quién "ya-sabes-quien"? suena a alguien importante, ¿será un científico malvado? ¿Un poderoso aliado? ¿Algún político corrupto? atrapar a alguien poderoso, sin mencionar que Zurg de verdad desea que haya perdido la memoria ¿Por qué no? Fingir amnesia, tal vez descubrir secretos, y finalmente atrapar a zurg y a este "ya-sabes-quien""…

En el planeta Tangea:

-dejenme ver si entiendo, ¿no han visto a buzz desde que el palacio se derrumbo?- pregunta Nebula atravez de la comunicación en la 42 que esta estacionada junto a las ruinas de la antigua casa de mira.

-si, comandante Nebula- responden a coro el preocupado equipo Lightyear.

-¿y ya revisaron bajo los escambros?- pregunta.

-si, comandante Nebula- repite el equipo.

-unas 5 horas-dice XR apesadumbrado.

-¿y no lo hallaron alrededor?-

-unos 10 kilometros a la redonda-responde XR con los datos verificados

-¿Alguna arma de desintegración?-

-ningun residuo de algo semejante- responde XR cabizbajo.

-eso esta muy raro, bien equipo, sigan buscando, mandare a mas guardianes a que los ayuden-.

-si comandante- la comunicación se corta, el equipo Lightyear vuelve a continuar su búsqueda.

En el planeta Z: el cerebro doctor # 77 toma nota de la recuperacion de Buzz –uuuhhh…- escucha un latimero gemido –oh, esta despierto, señor Lightyear-.

-¿Señor Lightyear? ¿ese es mi nombre?- pregunta débilmente tratando de sobarse la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?-exclama el cerebro con emoción- ¿sera posible?... oh cráteres… no se mueva… no salga… claro, el baño esta por alla… no me tardo- el cerebro sale de la habitación, Buzz sonríe, la misión de infiltración empieza. 


	3. Chapter 3

Observa la habitación: colores morados, gris, azul oscuro, típico de Zurg, definitivamente es la enfermería con un poco de laboratorio, pero lo curioso es que solo hay una cama, 2 veces mas grande que suya, definitivamente es para una persona importante, ¿habra estado tinieblas aquí?, no es para cerebros, ni para insectos, ¿sera la enfermería de zurg? nunca ha sabido que el emperador haya estado herido alguna vez, aunque es difícil saberlo bajo toda esa armadura, no es una enfermeria para prisioneros, tiene clase… ¿porque Zurg lo puso allí?

-¡Finalmente! Muahahahaha-se escucha una exclamación, es la voz de Zurg, con una total emoción que nunca había escuchado, en algún lugar de la torre.-¡llamenla!-"¿llamenla?" "¿es una mujer?" sin embargo, volvió a sentir cansancio y dolor de cabeza, asi que decide domir otro rato.

Planeta Tangea:-¡ya llegan!- exclama Mira, viendo llegar otras naves del comando estelar, son unas 3.

-no creo que valga la pena-dice XR deprimido- ya barrimos todo el area-. Booster no dice nada, si suelta palabra solo se pondrá llorar.

Las naves aterrizan cerca de la 42, el equipo Lightyear se acerca para comunicar la situación, pero no esperaban ver al comandante Nebula a la cabeza-¡¿comandanteNebula?-

-¿Qué esperaban? Uno de mis mejores guardianes esta desaparecido, y estoy decidido a que lo encontremos-dice el comandante.

-¡ay, papi!- De repente XR se echa a sus piernas y llora- ¡llevamos horas buscándolo, bajo los escombros, entre los arboles, hasta por las nukrksk bk!-

-¡XR! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Té estas sobrecargando!-exclama Mira.

-¡tranquilo, soldado! ¡Tranquilo!- también exclama Nébula bajando a la altura de XR, el cual trata de relajarse, pero sigue alterado.-vamos ve a la zona de descanso de tu nave y desconéctate hasta que te enfríes- ordena Nébula.

-¿Qué? Pe… pero… pero…-

-andado hijo, no sirves si estas fuera de control, vamos, yo te llevo- Nebula lleva a Xr a la 42.

-pero… ¿no necesitamos a XR?-pregunta Booster.

-XR tiene razón, llevamos horas barriendo alrededor, ha trabajado demasiado, y no encontramos a buzz.- dice Mira muy deprimida.

Ty parsec se acerca a las ruinas– pero no han sacado todos los escombros, tal vez Lightyear este hasta el fondo- opina, pero su comentario solo hace que los labios de Booster tiemblen.

-tranquilo Booster, tal vez ty tiene razón, vamos, hay que mover todos los escombros hasta llegar al fondo- dice Mira recuperando su voz autoritaria, asi los guardianes empiezan a mover a trabajar.

Planeta Z: "¿Cuánto tiempo volví a dormir?" piensa Buzz al volver al despertar y observar otra vez a su alrededor y confirmar que sigue en la enfermería del planeta Z.

-oh, señor… eh… que bueno que despertó, alguien muy especial pronto llegara, cuando supo de su condición, vino de inmediato, ella lo cuidara como se merece- dice el robot entre nervioso y emocionado, pero más que nada nervioso.

A Buzz le extraña la noticia, "¿Qué me cuidara como merezco? ¿Se refiere a torturarme? ¿O la dirá en serio?" como Buzz pone una cara "no entendí nada", el cerebro tiene ojos picaros, como si esperara algo gracioso y continua- por cierto, ya lo llevaremos de vuelta a su habitación, para que este mas cómodo- "¿a mi habitación?, ¿Cuál habitación?"-vaya de verdad se ve desconcertado, mi señor, pero no se preocupe-. Dice el cerebro mientras se va.

"de acuerdo… no tengo idea que tiene planeado Zurg, vamos Buzz, piensa, piensa…bien, al parecer me va hacer creer que vivo aquí, en cualquier momento me va a contar una especie de cuento sobre mi quien soy… que suerte que el cerebro creyó que no le entendía nada, tienes que estar alerta Lightyear, que no te descubran, quien sea quien viene, debe estar muy interesado en mi"

En unas 1 hora, unos robots lo llevaron en silla de ruedas ("rustica y comoda" pensó Buzz) en otra habitación, que para su desconcierto, parece una habitación de la familia real, grande, los colores típicos de Zurg, y uno que otra pintura dorada, "me podría acostumbrar a esto… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo concentrarme, ay, otro dolor de cabeza, relájate buzz, no importan las sorpresas, esta actuación debe durar mientras me recupero" sentado, evaluando sus heridas, no son tan graves, si no se equivoca solo tienen 2 costillas fracturadas, y el golpe en la cabeza, claro varios moretones que duelen, pero de rápida curación, si, no tiene que durar mucho esta infiltración.

De pronto empieza a escuchar un escándalo afuera, pero todavía se sentía adolorido que no se atrevió a levantarse e ir a la ventana.

-¡Compórtense! ¡Allá viene su nave! ¡Pobres de ustedes si me dejan mal! solo hagan filas, por orden de numeración, si así- es la voz de Zurg en un alta voz, y al parecer se están preparando para recibir a este "misterioso personaje". –allá viene…-se escucha la nave acercarse… velozmente…-eh, pensándolo bien, creo que deberían quitarse de la zona de despeje- ahora se escucha un escándalo, gritos y la nave acercándose, entonces la tierra tiembla un poco, evidentemente la nave se estrello y golpeo algo grande.-que suerte que esa torre estaba vacio, pero también tenia uno de mis laboratorios favoritos- se queja Zurg todavía en el altavoz a pesar del caos que se escucha todavía. Tal escándalo todavía dura unos 3 minutos, hasta que algo llama su atención, pasos que se acercan. Se acercan, se acercan, se detienen frente a su puerta. –Después de ti querida- es la voz de Zurg. Ella ya llego.

La puerta se abre, una mujer enmascarada, mas baja que Zurg, cuyos cuernos de ternero adornaban los lados de su cabeza, su vestimenta es igual que la de Zurg, excepto por el gris superior, es todo variado de morado, en su caso si es un vestido. Ella levanta sus manos para quitarse la máscara, buzz está expectante, tratando de no poner una cara de interés.

-¡Buzzy! ¡Bebe! ¡Mami ya está aquí!-exclama la mujer con cara redonda y sin una pizca de maldad se lanza sobre el estupefacto Buzz.


End file.
